The present invention relates to the art of conveying continuous and elongated webs. The invention finds particular application in threading pulp webs into pulp floater drying ovens and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to feeding strips or sheets of other types through associated processing equipment.
Heretofore, conveyor systems have been disposed adjacent the normal path of pulp webs passing through drying ovens for initially threading the webs therethrough. Most commonly, these conveyor systems have included two endless chains or other flexible members which came together in linear runs extending back and forth along the length of the drying oven. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,267, issued Aug. 9, 1966 to S. W. Wallin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,949, issued Dec. 28, 1971 to H. Knelson.
In other installations, the pair of endless conveyors was replaced with a single endless belt including two flat segments pivotally connected along a longitudinal edge thereof. The folded flat segments were flexed 180.degree. to open the folded conveyor belt, commonly by passing the belt around a guide roller. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,465, issued Sept. 3, 1968 to B. Lanne, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,434, issued Sept. 18, 1973 to B. Lindstrum, et al.
Placing the hinged belts in the drying oven subjected the belts to extended periods of elevated temperatures which tended to degrade the flexible belt compositions causing premature belt failure, particularly at the hinge. The periodic flexing a full 180.degree. to open the belt for receipt of a paper web aggravated the hinge failure problem.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved belt and belt system which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.